The Shattered Sky
by Not Just Another Shadow
Summary: Au (Character Death) The elements have forgotten about their sky and Tsuna is once again alone and falls into depression. Then the sky shattered. The rainbow is pissed, The primo family disgusted.(world were Luce is alive)I do not own katekyo hitman reborn! or any of the characters associated with it. I also don't own the picture.
1. The sky shatters

**Hey guys first fanfic please leave tips.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat on the roof of Namimori-Middle watching his friends.<em> Did they forget about me? Why won't they talk to me? Why? <em>That one word went through his head as he watched his 'friends'.

Gokudera had started playing piano again and joined the music club. He was talking and laughing with them._  
><em>

Yamamoto had re-joined the baseball team and once again was hanging around with his team.

Ryohei was looking for new members to join the boxing club. This made Tsuna chuckle, he remembered when he was asked.

Hibari was biting a group of people to death for crowding and not wearing their uniform correctly.

Chrome had recently started at Namimori and was laughing with Kyoko and Hana. This made Tsuna happy even if they left him he still cared for them, he thought that they must care a little for him, after all they'd been through.

* * *

><p>Then the bell went. He smiled as he saw them all walk in together, he stayed there for a few minuets and got up. It was then he heard something he wasn't supposed to. It was all of his gaurdians including Lambo who wasn't on the yard. "Where is no-good Tsuna" Gokudera said. "The world would be better off without him" this time it was Ryohei. They all agreed. A sad smile appeared on his face and a single tear rolled down his cheek. <em>Why not grant their<em> _wish? _Then Tsuna walked to the edge of the building and wrote a letter to reborn before standing back up. The was a loud noise behind Tsuna as the door was opened and his six guardians walked through as if the had said nothing.

Tsuna just looked at them tears now flooding out his orange eyes. "I will grant your wish" he said in a quite voice. Their eyes widened in shock and their bodies stiffened but they didn't move.

He turned back around as he saw 8 now adult, figures at the gate staring at him. He raised his arm and gave them a small wave before falling.

* * *

><p>The arcobaleno dashed to were he was hoping to catch his body but they weren't fast enough and he hit the floor. They were all shocked, Luce stood their screaming and crying shortly followed by Viper. Lal was crying into her hands being comforted by colonello who was also crying. Skull and Verde and even the calm Fong were roaring in anger. Reborn fell to his knees crying when he saw the Letter.<p>

he unfolded it and read it out loud.

_Reborn and the other arcobaleno._

_I am sorry but I couldn't take it anymore, when you left it all went down hill. I have realized that not even my guardians wanted me here, I thought nothing of it when they all left me to join different groups, but then they all started hanging around with each other leaving me out. Finally I heard what the think of me. They think it would be best if I wasn't around so I have decided to grant their wish._

_The failed sky_

_Tsuna/vongola decimo_

* * *

><p>All of their faces darkened,<p>

Colonello was the first to respond "I am going to kill the bastards,kora" he said sobbing.

they all nodded slightly.


	2. The Rainbow acts

**Thank you all for your suggestions especially Mona and INSANEWORLD I will use them if possible I am also thinking of answering any questions you may have.**

**Sadly Mona everybody's favorite tuna-fish is dead.㈷7㈷7㈷7**

**Im sorry about the chapter length for my first chapter but it felt right to stop it there.**

**p.s I will always put a notice up so you know the chapter will be up soon.**

**NJAS**

* * *

><p>Soon after Tsuna committed suicide the guardians re-entered the school building, they felt no sadness for the sweet brunette, not even Gokudera, thinking him just a thorn in their side, all but one that is the 10 year old just stood there (I know he is 5 but he is 10 here all the others are the same age, sorry) tears flooding out his eyes as he let out a ear piercing scream un heard to all but eight individuals, who were about to enter the school.<p>

Thought rushed through the young boys mind. _What have I done? Why did I have take their side? Now Tsuna, the one who selflessly took me into his home, the one who believed in me when no one else did, the one who was kind to me even when I did something bad, is dead. _

Lambo hated the guardians but most of all, he hated himself, after all Tsuna did for them, he comforted them after the return from the future even though the one he loved, Yuni, died he risked his own life to protect them countless times, how did they repay him by causing him to commit suicide. He wasn't worthy of being a guardian, even if he was lied too, he should of known better.

Lambo fell on his hands and knees "I'm so sorry Tsuna-nii" he choked out Not noticing the eight people watching him until one touched his shoulder.

"What happened Lambo" It was Luce. "I failed, I allowed myself to be tricked" said Lambo, his voice strong and filled with hatred for himself and the other guardians.

"By who?" Reborn questioned as killing intent leaked from him.

"Gokudera" Lambo said, not scared by the killing intent, he deserved whatever punishment was given to him."He told m-m-m" He stuttered whilst fighting back tears, he took a moment as he regained his posture, "he told me that Tsuna had killed" the boy said."so?" Colonello asked "it's the mafia" obviously confused."No, he said Tsuna killed a group of innocents whilst laughing they all said they saw it first hand,they told me he was a threat to the vongola, I was an idiot" he said crying again.

* * *

><p>(Tsuna's body is still intact by the way he didn't go splat (hint hint)<p>

A figure draped in a black rushed to were Tsuna's body lay."No!" The mysterious man screamed."No no no no no no , you can't die" his body was cold. "I failed, I was to late" The mysterious man cried "I am so sorry" he was crying more now. Until he spotted purple hair styled in a pineapple that only belonged to one person he knew. He hid in the shadows and watched. Chrome Dokuro appeared but just ignored her dead 'boss' a grin on her face. A look of shock and horror appeared on the mans face, as soon as she was out of sight he grabbed Tsuna and put him in the shadows guarding him (hint hint) waiting for a group he knew were here.

* * *

><p>Lambo starting trembling as he remembered something that scared him more than Reborn ever did." Re-Reborn." Lambo stuttered."WHAT!" Reborn shouted As he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw the trembling boy. "Th-th-their faces" Lambo continued, "Their eyes, there was no hint of sadness, no remorse". The arcobaleno turned to leave the roof, Reborn's killing intent doubled, "They were smiling" Lambo said in a whisper, but they heard him clearly. "WHAT?" seven screeched, Reborn remained oddly Silent and continued walking, his face blank but his eyes showed the emotion he was hiding.<p>

* * *

><p>As they got to the courtyard Reborn couldn't Tsuna's body. Then a hand touched his shoulder, as he turned his head he saw a man his face hidden in the shadow of his hood. "Come with me" The man said. Reborn recognized the voice but he didn't no where from, "and why should I trust you" Reborn snarled. The man pulled back his hood to reveal a chiseled face and long purple hair styled like a pineapple."I moved his body so people wouldn't see" The man now known as Mukuro said leading then their bosses body."Thank you" Reborn muttered. "We have to go to my place, I need to know exactly what happened, and why Chrome was grinning like she was insane when she walked past him" he demanded, Reborn clenched his fists "Very well" he said through gritted teeth.<p>

* * *

><p>Luce was the one to re tell the story Because Reborn was way to angry and the others couldn't. Verde disappeared somewhere along the way but nobody said anything.<p>

"We returned from Italy, and decided to go visit Tsuna and the others" she began,"when we got there we looked up and saw Tsuna looking at us he gave us a wave, and then he...", "Then he jumped" Mukuro finished completely serious, somewhere along the journey he lost his kufufu habit."In his hand was a note to us, he told us what happened and how his guardians started to hate him, he even heard them talking about how it wold be better if he didn't exist". " When we got to the roof Lambo was the only one there crying on his knees, they all tricked him into believing that Tsuna was evil"."Then when he died they- they..", "They were smiling , they felt sadness or remorse for Tsuna, for their sky " Reborn finished malice in his voice.

"What can we do?" Mukuro asked,upset about what they did, even his Chrome, no not his Chrome just a dirty traitor like the others."We can't do anything for the time being,we have to hold a funeral but the truth must be hidden and the 'guardians' can't know" Reborn stated."We can't bury him he didn't want that, he never did, he wanted to be placed in the forest". Mukuro stated. Then Verde burst through the doors "I have finished it " he said sadness in his voice. "A coffin in which his body won't decompose and will age as if he was still alive" he said. "Thank you Verde" Reborn said " Now I must tell his mother that he died". "What are you going to tell her." Mukuro questioned "the truth but tell her that Lambo was tricked and that he shouldn't be punished" Reborn stated.

* * *

><p>Nana Sawada sat on the couch crying, her head in her hands, Reborn sat on the chair he told her everything and how the cow was played and never knew they wanted him dead,he also told her to keep the truth of why he died a secret and say it was due to stress. Then Lambo walked into the house still crying," I'm so sorry mama" he cried. Its okay Lambo you didn't know. She held no hate for the boy the others however she hated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the chapter? Have any questions? The next chapter will probably be the funeral and will be a short chapter I'm writing it now.<strong>


	3. The Funeral

**Hey readers short chapter this time Tsuna buriel, I didn't upload it earlier because I didnt write it when I thought I would, I was doing other things.**

**INSANEWORLD don't worry those evil beings from hell will get what's coming to them,there was a surprise I hinted towards, but it will be removed. I don't think the illusions would work because they were happy when he killed himself. Even if they did Chrome could probably stop them.**

**Heres the next chapter hope you the way this is set one year after the future ark.**

**NJAS**

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the death of Tsuna, and today was the day of his funeral, the funeral was small containing the arcobaleno,Dino and Romario,the members of CEDEF, Byakuran, Vongola Nono and his gaurdians, Mukuro, Nana, Lambo and Ipin.<p>

The truth was only known by Nana, Lambo, Ipin who overheard and the arcobaleno. They believed it was the best, even if it pained them.

They sat there as some went up to say a few words, most were crying whilst others were struggling to fight back tears. As Iemitsu walked to his seat Reborn stood up and walked over to the casket. Nobody expected this from him, he was not one to get emotional, but with what happened nobody judged him.

"Tsuna was the nicest person I and probably all of you, have ever met" Reborn started "he was ridiculed all of his life, always called no-good and useless, most people including I would snap and get angry, or lose all trust and kindness becoming an empty shell, he however would keep a calm head and give a smile that warmed us to the core". He continued "We may not ever see that smile again" They all cried at this, but Reborn didn't stop. "We may never hear his soothing voice ." Reborn said sobbing, Colonello walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder "But we can't give up!" Colonello said his trademark kora not said due to the seriousness of the situation "we can not just sit around felling sad for ourselves, that wouldn't make Tsuna happy" Colonello finished. The usually quite Fong spoke next "Let us not wallow in the sadness of his passing but let us thrive in the happiness he brought in life" Fong said calmly as he stood next to Colonello. " I may not have known him long," Skull spoke in a serious voice. "but I remember every smile he gave me, every conversation to reassure me, and every time he worried about my injuries when his were 10x worse" he stood next to Fong. Luce stood up next "He risked his life countless time to protect innocent people wether he knew them of not". Next it was vipers turn to stand. "He was too young to die but he taught me many things, and it was because of him I realized that money wasn't everything".Viper took her place next to Luce. Then Verde stood "he was the one who found a cure" Verde said "he spent his own time just to free us from the curse" He stood next to skull. Lal stood up last, "Tsuna was a part of our lives wether we cared for him or not to begin with, he managed to worm his way into our hearts." as Reborn stepped forward she filled the gap. Reborn spoke once more"Tsuna was many things, a son, a younger and older brother, a grandson and hier, a boss, my pupil, and most of all a friend. He truly was the Sky that held all." As he finished the arcobaleno pacifiers shone Brighter then ever before, as the light dimmed they al stood crying tears of happiness, with that the funeral ended.

* * *

><p>Five years later<p>

The search for Vongola Undecimo was coming to a close. Tsuna's 'guardians' were offered to be the guardians of Undecimo, 15 year old Lambo dropped his ring on the floor as he an Mukuro declined. The remaining 5 guardians were off to the next bosses house all talking about how they hope this one isn't a wuss like the failure who was Tsuna. Then a the booming voice of Primo filled there heads "I will let you have peace but just know that you will pay for your actions, Revenge is coming but when is a mystery" they shook it off as a bluff meant to frighten them. As they reached the house they knocked on the door. The door to reveal the eighteen year old Marcelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed guys just to let you know Marcelo is going to be the whole strong jackass and yes the guardians are going to like him. Cause they're pricks.<strong>

**NJAS**


	4. Marcelo

**Hey guys amother notice this chapter will be about the pricks who should just kill themse-I mean for some questions.**

**Hana and Kyoko have also stopped paying attention to Tsuna being friends with bitchymcbitchbitch and all.**

**Haru moved away after Yamamoto told her Tsuna beat children.**

**Tsuyoshi has no idea happened and his sons involvement.**

**Marcelo is the illegitimate son of Enrico so naturally they only just found out.**

**I guess Primos concept of time is very messed up.**

**I honestly forgot about the varia but they should have been at the annoying pricks are still vongola because Nono doesn't wasn't there friend at this is grieving in Italy.**

**Amu forever he just excepted it because he kinda knew all along(super intuition) but he didn't want to believe it. I mean seriously did you not read the whole being ignored by the all thing.**

**Im gonna drop a big hint here. Mukuro was the only one who checked Tsunas pulse, he was also the one that told them Tsuna wanted to be above ground not buried. Try to piece it together.**

**NJAS**

* * *

><p>Marcelo opened the door to a silver haired man in a suit, "What do you want" Marcelo asked, anger in his voice.<p>

"Hello Marcelo, may we come in" Marcelo nodded and opened the door. Once they were all comfortable, Gokudera began " Marcelo are you aware or your family history?" Marcelo nodded "My father was Enrico son of Vongola Nono he trained me before he died." Gokudera looked surprised but quickly regained his composure. "We are here to make you Undecimo" Gokudera said.

"Undecimo? What happened to Decimo?" Marcelo questioned. "He couldn't Handel the stress, he killed himself" Yamamoto answered. Marcelo grinned "Wimp" he sneered. I'll do it.

They smiled at Undecimo, he's nothing like no-good Tsuna the thought simultaneously, "If you would have us we would like to be your guardians, we would like to serve a true Vongola" Gokudera said bowing, the others followed. "Wait isn't there one missing?" Marcelo said.

"Yes the lightning guardian was weak and gave up his ring" Gokudera said.

"We need a lightning gaurdian, huh, should be easy enough" Marcelo said.

* * *

><p>2 months later, Japan, Arcobalenos mansion<p>

After the death of Tsuna the arcobaleno built a mansion in Japan, they now resided there.

They no longer worked outside of Japan, and Reborn refused to go and see the new boss.

They were eating lunch, they no longer grieved but kept the boy in their hearts. There lunch was interrupted by a familiar voice shouting, as usual.

"VOOOOOOIIIII, OPEN THE DOOR" Squalo screamed as Fon went to the door. He opened it to find the Varia a unusual serious look on their faces. When Luce saw them she shouted "MEETING, NOW"

"Why are you here" Reborn began, "we can't let him be boss" Xanxus said, "please he will ruin the, Vongola." He pleaded, extreamly out of character.

"How bad" Reborn asked. "I saw him with Tsunas guardians and some new guy, they were shaking people down saying they will kill their families" Xanxus said. The Varia didn't notices the arcobaleno's faces souring at the mention of them.

"I'm sorry Xanxus, theres nothing we can do." Luce said her face showing true sadness, Xanxus' heart dropped not even the arcobaleno could do anything, they were well and truly,...Fucked.

* * *

><p>Ten years after Tsuna's death<p>

A man in his mid twenties sat, his back leaning on a tree, and his eyes closed "you may have taken too long Primo, i just hope that isn't the case." The man said playing with the locks of his gravity defying brown her. His eyelids opened revealing a set of orange eyes.


	5. The Vongola

**YAAAAAY, MONA'S BACK! First off they were threatening to kill the civillians families, sorry for the confusion i'm embarred now. On the topic of a certain brown haired individual, I thought my hints would be enough but I guess I fail in the hint departmant XD Lets just say he was saved by the will of a certain group of people in a certain ring which happened to belong to this certain not obvious.**

**Okay sorry the new chapters not up yet I have to rewrite my first two chapters of my new bleach story due to it being wrote as if I was five.(Which I'm not, I just don't have much knowledge at romance ,so sad,) Anyway a message to Mona, one that was not my intention at all :) two don't sulk, please, and three, you should defiantly make your own account, you could use your great ideas for your own stories and I could also us pm to help you and give you tips as well as vice. Also Tsuna was in the ring so his body was effectivaly in a coma.**

**NJAS**

* * *

><p>The stranger pulled the hood of his tattered black cloak over his head concealing both his hair and face completely, he stood up the sides of it curling around his body hiding that as well. He looked like a shadow. With that he left silently 'Seriously Primo what the hell'.<p>

The stranger was walking through the town, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. "Oomph" he said walking into a man built like a brick wall. He looked up at the man 'Reborn, Fuck!' He cursed in his head, Reborn also looked at him but couldn't see his face, after only a few seconds the man bolted, he didn't realize how suspicious he would look, Reborn and the others ran after him, whoever he was.

The man ran into an ally only to be blocked in "Dammit dead end" he shouted. "Who are you." Reborn demanded turning around the man did the only thing he could think of, fight his way out, this idea didn't come to pass however as he was quickly knocked out,

**Mona, since I'm guessing you skipped my message I still think you should make an account, reasons above.**

"Why was he freaked out by us?" Asked Luce. "Well why don't we find out." Replied Reborn, literally dragging the mysterious man to the mansion.

Tsuna woke up quickly signified by a painful groan. "WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP?!" He shouted before the memories came flooding back followed by another shar pain in his head.

"Who are you?" asked Luce softly, "okay before I answer your questions please untie me." They did so still keeping an eye on him, just in case. "So who are you?" The man sighed, "You should already know that." Seeing their confusion, he let out a giant sigh, pulled back his hood, saying " It's only been ten years christ, it's me Tsuna." To say they were shocked would be an understatement, even Reborn. "How? We saw you with our own eyes?" Tsuna sighed, getting into a more comfortable position, "Primo said I couldn't die yet and protected me along with the others, and, Bedford you ask I've been training the last ten years with the past bosses.", "Any more questions?" They shook their heads. " Okay now, where the hell are the pricks I once called friends?" He asked anger in his voice.

"Mukuro is around here somewhere, Lambo has locked himself in his room, he still hasn't got over the guilt from being tricked, the others well their with the 'boss' completely butchering the Vongola name." Answered Reborn. Tsuna put his head in his hands, "I have a lot of work to do can you please get those two and bring them here." When they all left Tsuna sat up, "Things can never be simple can they?" He asked, "sadly not" a voice behind him answered she put a hand on his shoulder, a face splitting grin was on his face at the sound of the voice he put his hand on hers. "You might want to hide for a while longer, they're going to want to know who you are." He said, the cloaked figure just stood there. "Nope I'm staying here just don't tell them." She sat on his lap, hood up, and fell asleep snuggling into his shoulder.

Tsuna sighed but wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her from falling.

**That's the chapter so far, I tried to upload the first bit ages ago but there was a problem, I ended up losing my account and just got it back sorry, I don't have time yet but I will finish this chapter soon.**

**I am so sorry guys I was busy with work a and stuff but I am back now I hope you are still reading.**

The arcobaleno were leading them both up the path to their mansion, they managed to get Lambo out of his room but it was really hard, in the end they said it was about Tsuna.

"Reborn what is this about?" asked Lambo still not forgiving himself for what happened. Reborn ignored him, he just opened the door leading them inside. They didn't question further the just followed them into a room were there where two cloaked figures, the arcobaleno were slightly alarmed but when they saw Tsuna hold up his hand slightly they relaxed a bit.

Lambo and Mukuro watched as the male woke the female up before they both stood up. "It's good to see you again." The man greeted warmly. A gentle chuckle escaped his lips at their confusion, he pulled back his hood and gave them a gentle smile, one they knew well.

In front of them he stood his gravity defying hair still the same, he was really tall, 6 foot to be exact, a light stubble on his more mature and serious yet still ventral face. Ambon ran tackling him in a bone crushing hug, Mukuro came and put a hand on his shoulder both crying silently, although this time they where tears of joy.

When Lambo released him he immediately asked who the other figure was, Tsuna shook his head, "Can't tell you."

He immediately went into Primo's 'Boss Mode' saved for special occasions the in a serious voice asked. "Now where are the fuckers I called guardians, and what the fuck have they done to the Vongola?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up soon.<strong>


	6. His Anger

**Hey guys read the last chapter it has actually been updated so it's not just a Authors Note neither is this one it will be updated. Please Review I've missed you all especially you Mona T-T**


End file.
